Full Metal Alchemist : une nouvelle Génération
by Immelman
Summary: Chap 3 : affronter la mort. On suit toujours nos amis, une terrible nouvelle, une explication enigmatique
1. une nouvelle génération

Full Metal Alchemist : nouvelle génération, nouvelles guerres, nouvelle pierre

Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle génération.

-eau, carbone, amoniac, sel, phosphore, souffre, magnésium, mangalaize, fer, fluorine, silicone, aluminium et d'autres composants. Voici de quoi le corps humain est composé. Ah mais...

Le petit garçon regarda une annotation en bas de la page

"L'echange equivalent ne s'applique en rien à cette formule, cette expérience ne sert qu'a provoquer la souffrance et elle crée des être sans âme a l'image du décéde, un être appellée homonculus

1910 Edward Elric"

c'est étrange, alors cela veut dire qu'il a tenté l'interdit!

L'enfant reposa le livre, et mit sa tête entre les mains

-C'est pas possible donc cette théorie est nulle...

Il rouvrit le livre et tomba sur une page manuscrite, rédigée par la main de edward Elric, cet alchimiste qu'il admirait tant

"La pierre philosophale, celui qui la détient est libéré du principe de l'echange équivalent, mais à quel prix?Pour la pierre parfaite, il faut des vies humaines, des milliers de vie pour notre propre ambition, il faut savoir renoncer à ses rêves."

Une femme entra dans la pièce

-allez mon chéri suffit d'étudier, on manges dépêches toi!

-Oui maman, dis tu connaissais Edward Elric? car dans les livres d'alchimie que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, il y a des mots de Edward Elric dessus

-Oui bien sur c'est un vieil ami, tu peux aller demander à grand mère elle a des photos, si tu veux le voir mon petit chéri

-Dis maman pourquoi...il était appellé le Full Metal Alchemist?

-Eh bien car il possédait 2 automails

-Made in Rockbell non?

-Tout à fait allez zou a table

Le petit garçon prit la main de sa mère et il allèrent dans la cuisine, ou les attendait une jeune femme et son fils, il se mirent à table quand le petit garçon prit la parole

-Maman je veux devenir alchimiste national

Un silence s'installa à table, puis la mère se leva et frappa de ses mains sur la table.

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION!

-mais POURQUOI?

-TU NE DISPARAITRA PAS COMME TON PERE

Un silence de mort tomba sur la table

-Maintenant Edward tu te tais, tu chasses cette idée de ta tête, et tu manges désormais l'alchimie c'est TERMINE point barre

Edward regarda son assiette

-Winry voyons tu ne peux pas l'empêcher c'est dans son sang

-TAIS TOI!

Pendant ce temps dans une grande ville,plus particulièrement dans une grande maison pres de la sortie de la ville, un homme lisait son journal.

-ça y est Hitler est chancelier, les ennuis ne vont pas tarder, Noah, tu ferais mieux de quitter l'allemagne, le chancelier n'aimes pas les bohémiens,moi j'ai l'air allemand alors que je ne suis pas d'ici.

-Ton monde te manques n'est ce pas, surtout ELLE

-Oui c'est vrai elle me manques énormément, il prit un cadre sur la cheminée, à cette époque nous étions encore enfant, je me demandes à quoi elle ressemble désormais...

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, un homme encapuchonné et couvert de neige entra

-Grand frère, j'ai trouvé le moyen de rentrer

-C'est vrai?

-Oui tiens, je ne sais pas comment il a atterit à la bibliothèque de Munich, mais regarde

Il lui tendit un livre

"L'alchimie, théories"

-regarde page 305

Le jeune homme ouvrit le livre à la page 305 et fut stupéfait

-MAIS c'est la porte!

-Regarde ils expliquent le moyen de l'ouvrir, et de rentrer chez nous!

-AL! tu es génial!

-Al, Ed alors vous aller rentrer?

-Oui Noah, nous pouvons enfin retrouver notre monde

-Mais vous aller me laisser...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix...

-ne me laisser pas, emmener moi je vous en supplie, ED s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas

-Je...d'accord...mais c'est de la folie...

-Ce n'est rien...

-Grand frère à raison...

-Mais...

-Tu ne sais rien de notre monde, nos coutumes tu risques de te faire tuer, notre monde est en guerre constante, de plus...

-De plus?

-Si nous te rammenons il voudront t'utiliser...

-je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne veux pas vous quitter

-Si tu veux Noah, mais nous t'avons prévenus...

Puis ils mirent un manteau et sortirent, discrètement pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les militaires, ils se rendirent à un pré

-Prêt Alphonse?

-Oui grand frère

Ils dessinèrent une sorte de cercle dans la neige et posèrent leur mains dessus

Au moment même dans une ville de Campagne,un petite maison ou un chein aboyait joyeusement en compagnie d'enfants, une voix s'éleva.

-Chéri, il me faut du bois, tu peux aller m'en chercher à la cave s'il te plaît?

-Oui tout de suite, attention les enfants vous risquez de vous blessez, MAES arrete ne pique pas la poupée de ta soeur!

L'homme, près de la quarantaine, allait descndre a la cave quand

-ROY MUSTANG!

Il se retourna

-Armstrong? mais que faites vous la?

-Ceci est pour vous, c'est un ordre de l'état, vous devez rentrer a central et reprendre vos activités d'alchimiste national, vous devez redevenir le flame alchemist ceci est un ordre du parlement, vous ne pouvez le contredire!

-Et en quel honneur je dois revenir?

-Il semblerait qu'il se passe une chsoe étrange à Central, une immense porte est apparu, en plein coeur de la ville,il se pourrait que le Full Metal soit de retour.

Mustang se figea, puis il se dépêcha de rentrer, il parti dans sa chmabre et sortit deux gants

-Ils sont toujours en parfait état

-Que se passe t'il?

-Le full metal est de retour Riza!

Bien loin de cette maison, nous retrouvons les deux frères et la jeune femme

-Nous n'avons plus qu'a pousser la porte et nous serons chez nous

Ils poussernt chacun et franchirent la porte apres plusieurs minutes il posèrent un pied sur des pavé

-Nous sommes de retour

-à Central

à Rizenbool au même instant

-WINRYYYYYYY un appel de Central

Une femme blonde se précipita sur le téléphone

-Auto mail Rockbell j'ecoute?

Winry laisse tomber el combiné et cria

-IL EST REVENUUUU

A suivre


	2. Central city : petite remise au point

Titre : Full Metal Alchemist : Nouvelle Génération,nouvelles guerres, nouvelles pierre

Nom de l'auteur : Immelman(je suis une fille hein èé c'est suite à un délire Yaoi)

Adresse de l'auteur msn) et si vous voulez des réponses : uzumakisasukehotmail.fr

Catégorie :Romance/action/aventures/drame/shonen ai

Spoilers : Film (je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai lu énormément de résumé donc y aceraines chose que je vais inventer)

Couples : Riza/Roy; Ed/Winry plus deux léger Shônen Ai Alphonse/Havock (je sais je sais alors mais voilà quoi XD)et Alphonse/Fletcher

Résumé : 10 ans ont passé depuis la fin du film, ed et Al sont resté aupres de cette pou"chere" Noah, mais leur monde leur manque.De l'autre côté de la porte, la vie continue, on découvre que Winry à un fils, il s'appelles Edward à onze ans et son rêve? Surpasser le Full Metal Alchemist présent dans ses livres d'histoire, comme le sauveur d'un peuple, le meilleur alchimiste.Roy s'est marié avec Riza et ils ont 2 enfants, Roy s'est retiré de l'armée mais on est venu le chercher a cause d'une porte apparrue à Central.La capitale est en émoi, 3 personnes sont sortis de cette porte qui sont ils?

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (Ed je t'aurais un jour ¤¤)

Ed : . 

Roy : haganeno on est sauvé elle veut pas faire une fic Yaoi ultra hard entre nous deux

Ed : uais comme le one shot de la dernière fois, mon pauvre corps çç

moi : nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vous parlé de CE one shot ¤o¤ nyhaha Ed en Uke quelle merveille

Ed : c'était un VIOL

moi : non tu étais consentant Ed CON SEN TANT

Roy : bon allez place à la fic

Chapitre 2 : Central City : petite remise au point

-Central n'a pas trop changé tu ne trouves pas Alphonse?

-Oui c'est vrai, Noah bienvenue à Central City!

-Nous vous attendions Full Metal

Une troupe de Militaire les attendait de pieds ferme devant la porte

-Tiens cela m'aurait étonné que la porte passe inaperçu

Il se tourna et la porte avait disparue. Un militaire s'avança un sourire apparu sur le visage de Edward

-Jean Havock, ça fait une paye dites moi!

Havock s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il remarqua Noah caché timidemnt dérrière Ed

-Tiens qui est cette ravissante jeune femme?

-Je vous présente Noah une liseuse d'âme, une amie rencontré de l'autre côté.Sinon comment va mon "ami" le flame alchemist?

-Il va merveilleusement bien, Haganeno, eh bien c'est que tu as grandi, avant tu étais si petit qu'il fallait faire attention ou on mettait les pieds.

Une petite veine s'était formé sur le front de Ed

-QUI ETAIT SI PETIT QUE MEME AVEC UN SUPER MICROSCOPE GROSSISSANT 5 000 000 DE FOIS ETAIT IMPOSSIBLE A VOIR?

-ah ah ah ah Haganeno tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi suscepitble, dire que je suis partie précipitemment de mon chez moi laissant ma femme et mes enfants

-Les pauvres avoir un père aussi stupide et votre femme doit désespérer

Noah regarda Ed il semblait heureux comme jamais auparavant, par peur elle s'accrocha au bras de ed

-Que se passe t'il Noah? Cet imbécile te fait peur et il y a de quoi voici Roy Mustang, le plus pervers de toute l'armée, l'alchimiste de flamme.

-Haganeno c'est trop gentil j'en pleure vois tu

Roy fit mine de s'essuyer une larme sur le bord des yeux.

Noah se cachait derrière Ed, elle ne comprenait pas leur langue, elle était entouré de gens assez étranges avec des armes, l'armée était aussi ici, mais cependant les traits de Ed était moins tirés, il semblait plus serein.

Bien plus loin dans un train en direction de Centrale filait à tout allure dans les étendues de prés et de champ, dans un compartiment, les rumeurs allaient bon train, et un jeune femme blonde priait en silence, son fils sur ses genoux, il la regardait d'un air étrange, sa mère ne priais jamais sauf le 1er mai.

-Maman que se passe t'il?

Elle caressa la tête blonde de son fils, et regarda ses yeux dorés

-Rien mon chéri, mais c'est que il y a quelqu'un que tu rêves de rencontrer à Central

-Qui? le flame alchemist?

-Non lui tu l'as déja vu plusieurs fois voyons, je te parle de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu

-serait ce...EDWARD ELRIC!

Le petit garçon avit crié si fort que tout le monde regarda en sa direction et des murmres parcoururent l'assemblée, une femme encapuchonnée, d'ou quelque meches blonde sortait regarda cet enfant, il lui rappellait un petit bonhomme.

Oui mon chéri

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH le full metal est de retour!

-Oui bien sur

Les gens avait fait silence là dessus le héros de toute une nation était enfin revenu, il regardait cette mère et son enfant

-Je n'ai jamais douté que Ed reviendrais, même si au début je n'y croyais plus, quand je t'ai mis au monde, mes espoirs sont revenus, mon petit Edward Rockbell tu vas enfin rencontrer ton idole allez maintenant tient toi convenablement

-Maman dis voir pourquoi le 1er Mai tu pries?

-C'est la date d'anniversaire de ton père mon chéri, alors je prie pour son âme, je pris pour qu'il me revienne

-ça fait 10 ans qu'il nous a quitté

-Bientot 11 tu n'étais pas encore né et je ne savais pas que je t'attendais, le jour ou mamie Pinako à appris ça, je me suis fait rouspéter quelque chose de bien, mais quand tu es né, elle a changé d'avis et à décidé de t'appeller Edward...elle a dit que tu serais comme _lui_, elle l'espérait tant et finalement c'est vrai, tu ne reprendras jamais la fabrique d'automail, toi tu veux être un alchimiste national...

La personne aux cheveux blond défit son capuchon, laissant voir un superbe jeune homme aux cheveux lond et blond et aux yeux verts émeraude.Maladroitement, il fit tomber, la pomme qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, le jeune Edward lui tendit

-Merci jeune homme

-de rien M'sieur

Edward vit quelque chose briller sur le jeune homme

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH mais c'est

Edward prit l'objet brillant

-La montre des alchimistes d'Etat!

-oui je suis un alchimiste national, j'ai entendu que tu voulais le devenir toi

-uaip! un jour je surpasserais le Full Metal et je retrouverais mon père

-Ton père? qui est-ce?

-Je sais pô je sais juste qu'il était alchimiste d'état, vous vous appellez comment?

-je suis Fletcher Tringham l'alchimiste Vert

-Vert?

-Oui je me sers des plantes en alchimie

-ouaaaaaah moi je me sers du métal, mais c'est trop compliqué éè si j'avais eu un maître comme Izumi Curtis, celle qui a tout enseigner au Full Metal mais elle est décédé il ya plus de 10 ans bien avant que je vienn au monde

Edward lança un regard vers sa mère qui s'était endormi.

-Ca c'est maman Winry Rockbell

-Tiens ce nom me dit quelque chose...mais oui, Edward-san c'est sa petite amie

-Edward-san?

-Oui Edward Elric, je l'ai connu il y a plus de 12 ans maintenant, d'ailleurs tu lui ressemble un peu, mais les cheveux, sont comme ta mère blond comme le soleil

Fletcher caressa la tête du petit garçon qui arborait un visage sévère

-Vous avez dit que Edward Elric était le petit ami de maman...

-Il me semble, car Alphonse-kun en parlait comme si il s'agissait de sa belle soeur, amis ils étaient amis d'enfance...mais pourquoi allez vous à Central?

-Eh bien, maman m'a dit que le Hagaren était de retour et c'est pour ça que nous allons à Central

-Alors Il est de retour...Alphonse-kun aussi alors, j'ai hâte de le revoir, je me rendais justement à Central pour réitérer mon titre d'alchimiste national

CENTRAL CITY LES PASSAGERS A DESTINATION DE CENTRAL CITY SONT PRIES DE PRENDRE LEUR BAGAGES...LES PASSAGERS...

Winry se réveilla, et vit son fils en grande discussion avec un homme étrange

-EDWARD! n'ennuie pas monsieur voyons, il a autre chose à fair qu'écouter les enfantillages d'un paysan

-ah ah ah il ne me dérangeait pas, et puis apres 2 jours de train c'est normal qu'il parle.

-2 JOURS OO le trajet a doublé ou je rêve?

-Non nous avons eu une panne, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de vous réveiller.

-Ah...je

Winry semblait confuse, elle pit ses valises bien allons y

Dans la gare c'était l'effervescence

LE TRAIN EN ARRIVANCE DE RIZENBOOL VA ENTRER EN GARE ELOIGNER VOUS

Le train se stoppa Winry et els deux garçons descendirent

-JOURNAL, JOURNAL! LE HEROS DU PEUPLE EST DE RETOUR APRES 10 ANS LE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST REAPPARRAIT 1ERE PHOTO EXCLUSIVE DES FRERES ET DE LA FIANCEE DE L'AINE EDITION SPECIALE

Fletcher leva la main, et le garçon lui apporta le journal

-Tiens petit

"Edward Elric : un retour inespéré, son frere et sa fiancé, venant de l'autre côté"

Winry regarda la photo, ce fut un choc, Edward avait bien changé ainsi que Alphonse et cette femme qui était elle...la fiancée de Edward...elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux"

-GREEN ALCHEMIST!

Fletcher se retourna et vit un homme massif

-commandant Armstrong quel plaisir

-Oh mais...MELLE ROCKBELL

Armstrong prit Winry et l'ecrabouilla dans ses bras massifs

-Cela fait si longtemps, et c'est toi Edward tuas bien grandit depuis...

-15 jours oui je sais on grandit tous les jours Mr Armstrong

-15 jours loin de toi que c'est dur

-Parrain lâchez moi s'il vous plaît

En effet le pauvre Ed était écrasé comme une crêpe, Armstrong reprit un air sérieux

-Winry si tu es là, c'est sans doute pour le voir?

-oui j'ai des choses à lui dire

Elle désigna du menton son fils qui jouait avec Fletcher

-Bien je vous ammènes au QG

-Commandant!

-Oui Green Alchemist?

-Mon frère sur quel front est il?

-Celui du nord monsieur

-Alors c'est vrais les guerres reprennent...

Armstrong les accompagna à une voiture, puis ils prirent la direction du QG

-Edward que dirais tu que je t'entraînes un peu? Ta maman va être occuppée, et puis le QG n'est pas une crèche on ira s'entraîner un peu si tu veux...

-Oh ui Green Alchemist

-Appelles moi Fletcher c'est plus simple.

-euh...maman je peux?

-Oui mais restez près du QG, il faudra que je te présentes a quelqu'un Edward

-Oui maman

Le petit garçon lui fit un immense sourire, et reprit sa discussion avec son parrain, quelques minutes après ils s'arrêtèrent

-Bien Winry suis moi, Green Alchemis je vous confie mon neveux qu'il ne lui arrive rien

-Oui Commandant!

Armstrong et Winry entrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse, il marchèrent 5 bonnes minutes et s'arrêterent devant une porte, ils sont là, je te laisse, mais pas de tuerie s'il te plaît.

-Bien Alex...

Winry frappa et attendit

-Entrez!

Winry poussa la porte, elle se retrouva dans un petit salon, ou discutaient trois personne

-Edward Elric, et Alphonse Elric je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous!

Les deux frères levèrent la tête et se turent, une jeune civile se tenait devant eux, il la connaissait...

-WINRY!

Edward s'était jeté sur elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras

-Tu m'as manqué Winry...

-Toi aussi Ed

Noah regada la scène et ses yeux s'assombrirent, puis Al parlant dans une langue inconnue à Winry, expliqua que Winry était leur amie d'enfance.

Mais Noah n'était pas si bête (ah ouais? OO""")elle avait reconnu les traits de la petite fille des photos.

Edward se détache de Winry, et posa sa main sur le visage de son amie

-Tu as tant changé Winry...10 ans déjà...

Alphonse regardait par la fenêtre préférant ne pas gêner son frere et son amie dans leur retrouvailles, Noah quant à elle buvait son téh tranquillement(lamentable c'est une sans coeur xD)quand le cadet des Elric poussa un cri de surprise

-Cet enfant dehors...

-C'est le plus grand admirateur du Full Metal...c'est mon fils...

Edward la regarda avec surprise

-Ton fils? tu t'es mariée?

-Non bien sur que non

-Mais cet enfant...

Winry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle l'entaîna dehors, la ou se trouvait Fletcher et Edward

-Edward, tu oublies la chose la plus essentielle!

-Laquelle?

-L'echange équivalent, regarde j'ai 200 gramme d'acier dans cette boite, pour la reconstruire il faut que je donne quelque chose de même poids, donc de l'acier pour 200 grammes or ce n'est pas ça que tu fais

-AH! mince cette loi régit l'alchimie

-Et elle régit le monde

Le petit Edward se retourna et se retrouve face à un homme lui souriant

-regardes ça

L'homme frappa dans ses mains et les reconstitua l'objet sans cercle

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAH mais alors vous êtes!

-Edward Elric et toi?

-Edward Rockbell je viens de Rizenbool, j'en crois pas mes yeux, je peux vous voir c'est si irréel

Fletcher se leva et s'approcha de Edward

-Edward-san me reconnaissez vous? je suis Fletcher...Fletcher Tringham

A suivreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh :p

Ed : c'est quoi ça?

moi : ben une fin de chapitre mais il est 00h47 et je suis crevée moi

Roy : POURQUOI ON ME VOIT PAS èé

moi : urusai ou je te fais Uke la prochaine fois

Ed : ¤¤ parfait ¤¤


	3. Affronter la mort

**Titre** : Full Metal Alchemist : Nouvelle Génération,nouvelles guerres, nouvelles pierre

**Nom de l'auteur** : Immelman(je suis une fille hein èoé c'est suite à un délire Yaoi)

**Adresse de l'auteur**: uzumaki-sasuke(at)hotmail.fr(nota : le tiret est le tiret bas du 8 et le at c'est arobaze enfin zetes pas bete XD)

**Catégorie** :Romance/action/aventures/drame/shonen ai

**Spoilers** : Film (je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai lu énormément de résumé donc y a certaines chose que je vais inventer)

**Couples** : Riza/Roy; Ed/Winry plus deux léger Shônen Ai Alphonse/Havock (je sais je sais alors mais voilà quoi XD)et Alphonse/Fletcher

**Résumé** : 10 ans ont passé depuis la fin du film, ed et Al sont resté aupres de cette pou"chere" Noah, mais leur monde leur manque.De l'autre côté de la porte, la vie continue, on découvre que Winry à un fils, il s'appelles Edward à onze ans et son rêve? Surpasser le Full Metal Alchemist présent dans ses livres d'histoire, comme le sauveur d'un peuple, le meilleur alchimiste.Roy s'est marié avec Riza et ils ont 2 enfants, Roy s'est retiré de l'armée mais on est venu le chercher a cause d'une porte apparrue à Central.La capitale est en émoi, 3 personnes sont sortis de cette porte qui sont ils?

**Disclaimer **: Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartienne a cette mangaka Géniale Arakawa-sensei (Ed je t'aurais un jour ¤o¤)

**Note de l'auteur **: bwarf j'ai mal aux doigts donc ce sera pas tres long

**Reponse aux reviews **:

luluFlo4 merci beaucoup, vui je continue la preuve voici le chap 3 o

Mlle Machiavelli Non je te rassures tu n'es pas seule mdr j'adore LE O y'aura un film LE? Oo

allez zoubi a vous 2 o

Ed : je rêve deja des review

moi : o en plus je vous ai pas laisser au fond d'un dossier cette fois

Ed : c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs

**Chapitre 3 : Affronter la mort...**

-Edward-san me reconnaissez vous? je suis Fletcher...Fletcher Tringham

Edward le regarda

-Fletcher? mais Fletcher avait les yeux bleus

-Je ne suis pas le green Alchemist pour rien, en fait

Fletcher, mit son doigt sur son oeil et en retira une petite pastille verte, qui laisse découvrir un oeil bleu

-Ah d'accord et comment vas Russel?

-Il est..au front au sud du pays...

-Le front?

-La guerre a reprit, il est engagé comme alchimiste médecin, moi comme je suis alchimiste national je ne vais pas sur le front, mais je reste à l'arrière pour aider la population a survivre...

Edward regarda Fletcher d'un air désolé, puis il se dirigea vers le petit Edward qui s'essayait à la transmutation.

-Dis voir petit, ton papa qui est ce?

-Je sais pas, maman m'a dit qu'il est parti avant ma naissance...au village les enfants se moquent de moi et les femmes, de ma maman car ils disent que jamais il ne reviendra, que c'était un beau salaud, mais maman me dis de ne pas faire attention, mais la nuit je l'entends elle pleure beaucoup, dites...vous pourriez être mon papa?

-Comment cela?

-Eh bien au village on ne se moquerait plus de maman et elle ne pleurera plus comme ça

Il jetta un regard vers sa mère qui discutait joyeusement avec Fletcher.

-Eh bien c'est d'accord mon bonhomme je serais ton nouveau papa, mais je ne peux pas remplacer le vrai tu sais...

-ce n'est rien, il nous abandonné ce n'est qu'un salopard...maman m'a dit qu'il était alchimiste d'état, alors je deviendrais un alchimiste d'Etat et je trouverais mon père.

-Tu sais petit tutoie moi, si t'es mon fils c'est un peu étrange, allez viens

Edward prit le garçon dans ses bras

-winry, c'est décidé, je serais le sensei de ton fils, un bout d'chou

-vui papa

Winry le regarda

-Môman c'est mon nouveau papa

-Voyons mon grand tu sais bien que...

-tut tut tut Winry, je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans avoir un père à ses côtée, alors laisse lui ce plaisir bon allez Edward n°2 on va aller manger une glace en ville, et les choses sérieuses vont commencer, je te préviens je vais t'entraîner comme j'y ai été par feu Izumi-sensei(dans le film elle est morte des suites des séquelles de sa transmutation humaine râtée)

Edward, entraina le petit en parlant joyeusement

-il n'a jamais autant rit, mon tout petit...

-Winry dites moi...cet enfant serais ce?

-Non, bien sur que non...

Alphonse arriva dehors en criant

-Où est nii-san, Mustang veut le voir

-Il est sorti, Alphonse avec mon fils, ils sont partis manger une glace

Winry tourna la tête et vit Noah

-Et elle c'est quoi?(nda : muhahaha Noah n'est qu'une chose èé)

-C'est Noah une simple fille

-Ah...Dites Fletcher, vous m'avez dit que votre frère est sur le front au sud d'Amestris?

-Oui...cela fait 6 mois que je ne reçois plus de courrier, et il y a quelques jours, le parlement m'a convoqué

-Il y a 5 jours green Alchemist que vous devriez être là

-Oh vous le flame Alchemiste vous n'êtes le que depuis hier (nda : ¬¬)

-c'est pas ma faute, j'habite un coin reculé

Il se tourna

-WINRY! Roy se jetta au cou de Winry (nda : OO****

-Roy s'il te plait

-ça fait un mois que tu n'es pas venue, Maes ma piquée une crise pas plus tard que la semaine dernière pour venir chez sa marraine à Rizenbool, tu lui manques il pleure beaucoup (nda :éè)

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH je sais mais tu vois je suis revenue et la je...

-Ou est le full metal?

-Parti manger une glace avec Edward

Roy le regarda avec des yeux énormes (nda : OO)

-LUI! UNE GLACE!

Il commença à éclater de rire

-Y a rien de marrant Roy

-Havock, quel bon vent?

-Un rapport de Fury depuis le front sud, il va revenir, il s'est pris une balle dans la jambe, mais il a écrit son rapprt quand même quel crétin, Shieczka va piquer une crise au QG

Roy fit une tête horrible et se mit à lire le rapport

-Green Alchemist, votre frère est décédé sur le front il y a 4 jours a 15h36min et 49 secondes mes condoléances

Fletcher regarda Roy et s'effondra

-Nii-san...non...

-Balle en pleine tête, l'ennemi a été abbattu, il a été impossible à faire revenir

-Roy, s'il te plaît le pauvre, Fletcher venez...

Winry releva Fletcher et entra dans le QG

-Vous auriez pu être plus délicat

-Alphonse la délicatesse est plus cruelle croit moi...la mort il faut l'affronter avec dureté

_Flash Back_

Roy arrivait au QG centre quand...

-Colonnel, un cadavre a été retrouve, il s'agit de Hughes

Arriver sur les lieux, Roy vit son meilleur ami mort, une photo sur le sol

-Maes...pourquoi...

Riza a été chargé de l'annoncer à sa femme, qui est resté digne, le jour de l'enterrement, Roy s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, alors que c'est il y a plus de 10 ans

-Maman arrêtes les, dis leur d'arrêter, pourquoi il mettentd e la terre sur papa il ne pourra plus aller travailler, dis leur d'arrêter

-Elycia...

Glacier s'était agenouillé et avait pris sa fille dans ses bras, cette image, marqua Roy a jamais

_Fin flash back_

Havock regarda la scène et prit Alphonse par les épaules

-Va t'en fais pas, Fletcher est fort il s'en remmettra, allez on va aller chez moi, vous avez pas où dormir et j'ai une grande maison, la tite mignonnette vient elle aussi, vais pas la laisser avec Roy ou avec Breda la pauvre

-Ha ha ha ha Havock-san

Il s'adressa à Noah

-Noah kommt hier, wir gehen bei Herr Havock(l'allemand de base, simple et basique je suis sure que j'ai faux pourtant xD)

-Ja!

-c'est quoi cette langue?

-De l'allemand(nda : le film se déroule en allemagne)

-Trop bizarre, va falloir qu'elle apprenne notre langue

-ça sa va prendre du temps (nda :xD surtout pour noah muhaha)

-arf allez va Alphonse, courage

Havock lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à un enfant de 5 ans alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de 22 ans (nda : bon eh bien comme vous la savez Alphonse est revenu avec l'apparence d'un enfant de 10 ans a la vie et donc il a 12 ans quand le film commence, alors qu'il devrait en a voir 17 vu que Ed en a 18 dans le film, ce qui est un écart plus important, mais bon donc Ed a 28 ans et Alphonse 22)

-Au fait Havock san...

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT appelle moi Jean maintenant, tu es adulte, tu as 22 ans

-27 en réalité...mais bon ce n'est rien,je voulais vous demander...

-Oui?

-Vous êtes marié?

-ha ha ha ha non mais j'ai failli, mais ma fiancée ma lâché pour quelqu'un de plus courageux, je suis condamné a vivre en solitaire toute ma vie

Alphonse le regarda avec un air de pitié feint

-Mon pauvre je vous plains, ou j'étais j'avais des DIZAINES et des DIZAINES de filles à mes pieds, je vous parle pas de mon frère, il avait les filles de la ville à ses basques, mais on en a touché aucune, on avait de quoi mais non, Ed ne trouvait pas "celle qu'il lui faut" et moi ben aucune était mon genre

Havock tirait une tête de mort, en pleurant et enregardant Alphonse

-POURQUOAAAAA?

-hu hu hu hu hu suffit d'être beau, blond, fort et d'être irrésistible

-Mais je suis blond, beau et irrésistible

-Mais pas fort

Quelques rues plus loin, chez un glacier, un petit garçon assez éveillé, parlait a toute vitesse, en faisantde grand geste

-Et puis alors qua d a'i voulu transmuter une fleur ça a été assez drole, car ma fleur est resté belle, 3 minutes et est devenu FANEE en 3 secondes OO

-ce n'est rien petit, tu sais au début pour mon frère c'était pareil, maisl il Alchimiste National désormais

-au fait j'ai une question, la transmutation humaine...c'est...

-Ne la tente jamais, il faut affronter la mort en face...

ce fut assez éprouvant avec mes pauvres doigts malades, une debile qui hurle dans la rue, et un mal de crane mais le voici

des tites review svp éè

edward : bouhahaha j'y crois pas elle mendies les Review


End file.
